


All You Had to Do

by Papapaya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Dubious Consent, Incest, Just to be safe, M/M, boss is a little pushy but red is comfortable with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papapaya/pseuds/Papapaya
Summary: For kinktober 2018 day 2 with the prompt Begging!





	All You Had to Do

There was a biting chill in the air when Papyrus walked home, the moon was high in the sky and yet, there were noises all around. No matter how long they had been on the surface, he still noticed every day how different it was from his old home back in Snowdin.

It was new and unfamiliar and in these times he had to admit, he was glad that some things never changed.

When he came back home to the apartment, his brother didn’t meet him at the door but he knew well enough where to find him. Coming into the bedroom, Sans was right there, sitting in bed and greeting him with a smile.

“There you are, Boss.” The hint of relief in Sans’ voice was telling, he had probably waited right there for Papyrus for a while now. Just the thought alone was deeply gratifying.

With the corner of his mouth twitching into a soft smile, Papyrus leaned in and stroked Sans’ cheek, tracing the side of his skull gently. Sans leaned his face into his hand eagerly.

Papyrus pulled him into his embrace and without delay, pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. Although he tended to hide his intentions, he craved this just as much as Sans did and he easily overpowered the small skeleton, his gloved hands roaming the smaller frame.

The two of them exchanged heated breaths, their bodies pressed together with intense longing and the desire to be closer to one another.

However, Papyrus was aware of himself and they were already approaching the line of no return, that point when he just couldn’t bear to stop himself anymore so he pulled away, leaving Sans confused and panting.

“It is very late. I need to return to work early.” Papyrus pried the little hands clutching his jacket off and held them in his own. 

The disappointment from the little one was almost glaringly obvious as Sans was quick to avert his gaze. The pout made it all the more obvious that he was hiding something.

“Is there something you would like to say?” He knew he would get the silent treatment. Ever since they were young, Sans never told him anything unless he made him.

Sans practically stumbled over his words. “Oh, y’know, I just thought we might… maybe we could…”

Papyrus rolled his eyes but before allowing it to boil over, he contained his frustration. No, he didn’t want to scare him or upset him.

He could turn this into something good.

“What is it you want, Sans?” 

Sans’ eyes twitched and he looked at his brother, brows furrowing in confusion, unable to read his stern expression. He cowered a little, slouching as he always did.

“Ah, forget about it, ain’t like it’s a big deal or anything.”

A gloved hand shot out suddenly to take a firm grip of Sans’ chin, and he could feel the sting of rough leather digging into him. Even the pain couldn’t get to him like that sharp, dangerous glare did.

He angled Sans’ skull so their eyes met and waited patiently for him to speak.

Sans took his time to hesitate but finally, he spoke up in a shaky voice. “It’s just that you’re not home a lot anymore… y’know? I just miss you, s’all. I know yer busy and all, it’s just been a long time now.”

“You missed me? Well here I am, with you in bed, and yet you are not satisfied.” Papyrus cocked a brow curiously as he tried to coax more out of him.

Sans fell silent and his eye lights darted to the side, once again trying to avoid him.

Papyrus knew he’d have to push a little harder. He pinned Sans down on the bed, his body towering over him and casting a large shadow that the little skeleton fit comfortably inside of. Yet, he was squirming against the strong grip on his arms.

“Tell me what you want, Sans,” Papyrus pressed.

Sans twisted around and panted heavily below him, beads of sweat were forming on his skull. Neither of them were giving in.

Papyrus’ hand moved slowly, up his arm, tracing Sans’ thin neck with sharp claws. “The truth, Sans.”

“C’mon Boss, take it easy… let’s go to sleep, we don’t--”

Sans was suddenly interrupted as Papyrus hand curled around his neck harshly and squeezed. His free hand drew soft circles on his cheek.

His fanged mouth opened desperately to gasp for air and Papyrus was quick to push his thumb inside and press down on his tongue.

“You know I despise lies, Sans, and many of those have rolled off this tongue of yours.”

The way the little body shuddered and those strained little moans all told Papyrus that Sans was beginning to cave under the pressure and he loved it.

Then his mood shifted and he shrugged his shoulders. “But I suppose if what you’re saying is true, we should just go to sleep, then.”

Sans stared at Papyrus blankly while he let go of him and sat back on his heels, a long moment passing before Papyrus moved to lay back down.

“N-No. Wait.” Sans grabbed Papyrus’ arm and stopped him, speaking in a low tone. He didn’t have the guts to meet that intense glare anymore.

“I want you. I want you to… fuck me. Please.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sans could see Papyrus’ harsh expression melt into a warm smile and he could feel a light red blush breaking out over his own cheeks.

This time when Papyrus moved over him, he did so gently, pulling him into a passionate embrace. He buried his face into Sans’ neck and breathed hotly against his skull, his hands all over his brother.

“You know, Sans.” Papyrus spoke in a dark, growly voice. “All you had to do was beg.”


End file.
